Over Protective
by moshi hyura
Summary: Aku tidak peduli dengan mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta. Bagiku pink lebih dari segalanya karena pink adalah dirimu / Huft... Percuma saja membantah, pria dihadapanku ini benar-benar keras kepala / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV / AU / OOC.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU. OOC. Typo(s). Alur maju mundur.

Ini fict keduaku yang aku persembahkan untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV.

Enjoy please!

.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^OVER PROTECTIVE^^

.

Semakin lama sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos ventilasi kamar mulai mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Aku mengerjap sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tertangkap retinaku dan juga untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang hilang karena tidur nyenyak semalam. Kulihat jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 6.45 AM, belum terlalu siang. Pandanganku kemudian beralih ke sosok laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas disamping kiriku. Posisi tidurnya miring kekanan menghadapku dengan tangan kanannya yang ia selipkan dibawah bantal tidurnya dan tangan kirinya berada diatas pinggangku agak memeluk.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengubah posisi tidurku yang semula terlentang menjadi menghadapnya, tapi sepertinya gerakan kecil yang aku lakukan sedikit mengusik tidurnya. Dia menggeliat kecil dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tetap tertutup. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya laki-laki ini ketika tidur, sangat berbeda jauh dari sifatnya yang arogan dan dingin dengan mata _onyx_ yang selalu menatap tajam.

Kubelai rambut _raven darkblue_ miliknya dengan perlahan, merapikan tatanannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Selagi tangan kiriku membelai rambutnya ku ulurkan tangan kananku menyentuh bibir yang bahkan terlihat seksi meski ia tertidur. Ku sentuh ujung bibir yang tidak terkatup rapat itu. Bibir yang jarang sekali tersenyun namun entah sudah berapa kali bibir ini mengecup keningku. Tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas di otakku. Sekarang kedua tanganku sudah berada dimasing-masing ujung bibirnya, pelan-pelan aku menarik ujung-ujung itu keatas membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Lihat! Betapa manisnya wajah ini jika tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar aku terkikik membayangkan laki-laki yang terkenal dingin ini tiba-tiba menjadi laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum. Karena terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sendiri aku sampai tak menyadari kalau _onyx_ itu sudah menatapku tajam. Jujur saja aku agak kaget tapi karena sudah terlanjur jadi sebaikknya aku teruskan saja. Aku cubit pipinya yang tirus hingga wajahnya terlihat aneh, oh _Kami-sama_ aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa membuatnya menatapku semakin tajam.

"Lepaskan!" Dia mendesis dengan suaranya yang masih serak. Aku menurutinya, ku lupaskan cubitanku tapi telapak tanganku masih di pipinya.

"_Ohayo,_ Sasuke_-kun_."

"Jam berapa kau bangun?" Aku mendengus karena dia tidak menjawab salamku. Ku tepuk-tepuk pelan pipinya yang membuatnya kembali berdesis tapi belum sempat dia mengucapkan sesuatu aku langsung menyela.

"Pulanglah Sasuke_-kun_, kau sudah lama meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke_-kun_ bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terdapat di kamarku, dia menyibak tirai tipis itu dan mengikatnya di sudut jendela hingga sinar matahari samakin banyak yang masuk. Ku pandangi punggung tegapnya yang tertutup jubah tidur berwarna putih polos. Aku berusaha untuk ikut duduk tapi rasa sakit di perutku agak sedikit menggangu. Ku rasakan tangan kekarnya menyusup di lutut dan pungguku, dengan mudah Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku dalam posisi duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran indah.

"_Arigato._"

"Hn. Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Itachi-_nii_ pasti sangat kerepotan Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku yakin kau lebih membutuhkanku Sakura." Blush... Kata-katanya barusan membuatku sedikit malu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Perintahanya kemudian dia pergi keluar kamar.

Begitu Sasuke_-kun_ menghilang dibalik pintu, pandanganku tertuju pada mawar pink dalam pot tanah liat yang sedang mekar di balkon. Aku tersenyum teringat asal mula mawar itu.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^OVER PROTECTIVE^^

Saat itu aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ sedang berada di sebuah festival tahunan di Konoha, ada berbagai macam stand disana. Mulai dari makanan, pakaian, mainan bahkan alat perlengkapan rumah tangga punada dan pastinya disana juga ada banyak wahana permainan dan atraksi-atraksi. Setelah puas memaksa Sasuke_-kun_ untuk menghabiskan seporsi kue dango aku menyeretnya untuk melihat aktraksi sekumpulan pesulap. Kami berhasil berada dibarisan paling depan tapi kulihat wajah Sasuke_-kun_ agak masam, mungkin karena kue-kue manis itu. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai Sasuke_-kun_ lagi aku sampai kaget karena tiba-tiba salah sorang pesulap wanita menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih kepadaku. Meski kaget aku tetap menerimanya. Kemudian pesulap laki-laki yang lebih muda ikut menghampiri kami, dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh dan lucu sebelum kemudian telapak tangannya berputar-putar mengelilingi mawar yang sedang aku pegang. Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mawar yang sebelumnya berwarna putih berubah menjadi merah. Semua penonton langsung bersorak sorai sedangkan aku masih menatap tak percaya mawar di tanganku ini. Setelah sorakan mereda pesulap itu berkata.

"Mawar merah adalah lambang cinta, cinta yang..."

"Berisik!" Sasuke_-kun_ kemudian menarikku keluar dari kerumunan yang diiringi tatapan heran orang-orang disana.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kau kenapa?!" Tanyaku kaget.

"Buang. Buang mawar itu sekarang!"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Karena aku diam saja akhirnya Sasuke_-kun_ merebut paksa mawar itu. Untunglah mawar itu sudah tidak berduri jadi tanganku tidak terluka. Dengan cepat Sasuke_-kun_ berjalan kearah tempat sampah tak jauh dari lokasi kami berdiri, ia lemparkan mawar itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pikir dia akan meninggalkan ku tapi baru saja aku akan melangkah tiba-tiba dia berhenti di stand penjual bunga. Tak lama dia kembali dengan membawa pot tanah liat berisikan pohon mawar kecil namun sudah terdapat kuncup mawar disana.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta. Bagiku pink lebih dari segalanya karena pink adalah dirimu." Blush... Aku rasa pipiku memerah. Dengan tangan bergetar aku menerima pot itu.

"_Arigato_ Sasuke_-kun_." Jujur aku tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

"Hn. Tunggulah sampai kuncup itu mekar dan lihatlah cintaku padamu lebih indah dari apapun!" Oh _kami-sama_, sepertinya aku akan terbang.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Gemuruh tepuk tangan disekitar kami menyadarkanku kalau ternyata kami sedang menjadi tontonan gartis.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^OVER PROTECTIVE^^

"Ehem!"

Aku terlonjak keget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke_-kun_ sudah berada disampingku dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap panas di tangannya.

"Ka-kau yang memasak?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hn. Tadi aku bertanya pada Kaa-san." Jawabnya singkat kemudian mulai menyuapiku.

"Biar aku sendiri saja. Kau juga harus sarapan." Aku mencoba mengambil alih tapi Sasuke_-kun_ justru menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tanganku.

"Aku tidak suka bubur."

"Jadi kau hanya membuat ini?"

"Aku hanya bisa ini." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku tidak bertanya lagi dan membiarkannya terus menyuapiku. Sebenarnya bubur ini terlalu lembek dan asin tapi aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena aku tahu dia sudah berusaha semampunya. Setelah aku menghabiskan sarapanku, Sasuke_-kun_ kembali ke dapur entah apa yang dia lakukan disana.

Aku baru menyadari ada sebuah foto berukuran besar tergantung di dinding kamarku. Bingkai foto itu sepertinya terbuat dari semacam logam berwarna emas atau memang terbuat dari emas? Entahlah. Di foto itu terlihat Sasuke_-kun_ yang menyeringai memeluku dari belakang sedangkan aku tersenyum lebar memamerkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku. Pertunangan kami memang belum genap berusia dua minggu dan mungkin Sasuke_-kun_ yang memasang foto itu saat aku masih di rumah sakit.

Bicara soal rumah sakit, aku sempat kesal dengan sikap _over protective_ Sasuke_-kun_ yang memaksaku menginap lebih lama disana meskipun dokter sudah mengijinkanku pulang. Beberapa hari setelah pesta pertunangan kami aku memang mengeluh sakit di bagian perut yang semula aku kira hanya efek dari rasa lelah yang sebabkan kesibukanku menyiapkan ini itu untuk pesta pertunangan kami. Tapi ternyata semakin lama rasa sakitnya semakin tidak tertahankan.

Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang pertama yang menemukanku pingsan di apartemanku segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku memang tinggal sendirian tapi aku tidak pernah kesepian karena Sasuke_-kun_ sering berkunjung kemari. Begitu aku sadar aku mendapati bekas jahitan melintang di perut kanan bawahku. Infeksi usus buntu. Sumber rasa sakitku. Setelah mengetahui aku sudah sadar Sasuke_-kun_ langsung menghujaniku dengan banyak pertanyaan sedangkan aku hanya bisa meringis pasrah melihat tunanganku itu berbicara seperti orang frustasi, sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan _onyx_nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sakura?" Suara _baritone _Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku lamunan ku hilang seketika.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, dia berjalan mendekat lalu mengelus lembut kepalaku yang tak lama kemudian aku merasakan kecupan ringan disana.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya menatap ku yang sedang terkikik.

Aku kembali menggeleng. Sasuke_-kun_, sebenarnya kau ini lelaki yang manis dan romantis hanya saja egomu terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukannnya. Tapi tenang saja Sasuke_-kun_, aku akan mancari cara agar wajahmu penuh ekspresi .

Ku ulurkan kedua tanganku menangkup pipinya, perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya. Dia terdiam meski _onyx_nya sedikit melebar mungkin terkejut.

"_Domo arigato_ Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

Tak bisa aku pungkiri Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Aku yang sebatang kara dan baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kota metro politan ini karena mendapatkan beasiswa di perguruan tinggi disini yang ternyata mengantarkanku bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_, yang juga sedang menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama sepertiku. Pertemuan awal yang tidak begitu mengenakan akhirnya meningkat menjadi sebuah pertemanan. Sering kali Sasuke_-kun_ mampir ke _cafe_ tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

"Tempat ini nyaman." Jawabnya saat ku tanya mengapa hampir setiap hari dia datang kesini. Dia salalu duduk berjam-jam di kursi yang sama setiap harinya. Meja paling ujung yang langsung menghadap jalan raya yang ramai. Tak jarang keberadaan Sasuke_-kun_ menarik perhatian para gadis yang akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam _cafe_ tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka, perhatiannya terus terfokus pada layar laptopnya yeng kemudian aku tahu dia sedang mengerjakan skripsi akhir.

Dan hubungan pertemanan itu berubah menjadi sebuah hubungan asmara setelah tragedi menyeramkan namun membawa berkah itu terjadi. Apartemen sederhana yang sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggali terbakar, itu terjadi saat dini hari ketika semua orang tengah terlelap. Karena banyak bahan yang mudah terbakar jadi api membesar begitu cepat. Aku yang sedang berada di rumah sakit menunggui Ino-sahabatku cepat-cepat pulang berharap masih ada yang bisa aku selamatkan. Tapi nihil, gedung apartemen itu seluruhnya sudah hangus. Garis polisi melintang dimana-mana dan puluhan petugas pemadam kebakaran berlarian berusaha memadamkan api secepat mungkin karena gedung disebelehnya mulai ikut terbakar. Ditengah histeris orang-orang aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan lebih mendekat dan betapa kagetnya aku begitu mengetahui orang yang meriakan namaku adalah Sasuke_-kun_.

Lelaki itu di tahan oleh beberapa petugas karena terus berusaha mendekati kobaran api. Segera aku berlari kearahnya untuk memberi tahu kalau aku ada diluar. Dia agak terkejut tapi kemudian memelukku dengan sangat erat sampai aku susah bernapas. Dan disaat itu juga Sasuke_-kun_ menyatakan cinta padaku dan bertakata ia takut kehilanganku. Jujur saja aku bingung harus senang atau sedih karena waktunya benar-benar tidak pas.

Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke_-kun_ sekaya ini. Pagi itu untuk yang pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha yang benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Sedikit terselip kekhawatiran dihatiku bagaimana kalau keluarga Sasuke_-kun_ tidak menyukaiku dan mengusirku atau melarang Sasuke_-kun_ untuk bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi semua itu sirna begitu wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah nyonya Uchiha memelukku dengan erat begitu juga dengan senyum ramah dari kakak Sasuke_-kun_. Mereka menyambutku dengan baik bahkan ayah Sasuke_-kun_ yang aku kira tidak menyukaiku karena sedari tadi berwajah datar itu menyuruhku untuk tinggal sementara disana. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Selang beberapa hari, Sasuke_-kun_ membelikanku sebuah apartemen mewah lengkap dengan segala isinya. Awalnya aku menolak tapi keluarga Uchiha yang lain ikut memaksa. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu karena letaknya yang jauh, Sasuke_-kun_ memfasilitasiku dengan mobil dan supir pribadi. Walaupun terkadang dia sendiri yang mengantar jumputku jikia sedang ada waktu luang karena sekarang ia sudah menjadi direkrut utama salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha. Sasuke_-kun_ juga memaksaku untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus pada pendidikanku.

"Aku yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu." Tegas Sasuke saat itu tanpa bisa kubantah.

Aku sempat merasa kesal dengan sifat Sasuke_-kun_ yang selalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti setiap perintahnya tapi kemudian aku sadar dia melakukan semua ini karena mencintaiku.

"...ra?"

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA UCHIHA!"

Panggilan keras Sasuke_-kun_ membuatku kembali sadar. Aku segera buang muka mendengar lagi-lagi dia mengganti margaku seenaknya.

"Aku masih Sakura Haruno!"

"Bulan depan kau menjadi Uchiha!"

"Eh apa?! Kau jangan bercanda Sasuke_-kun_! Kita baru saja bertunangan, lalu kuliahku?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Huft... Percuma saja membantah, pria dihadapanku ini benar-benar keras kepala.

.

.

.

^...THE END...^

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Maaf kalau masih banyak terdapat kesalahan disana-sini karena aku masih belajar, mohon kritik dan saran ya readers {^_^}

Domo arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
